Eduardo L. Fox/Synopsis
Story Following Yut Ling's failure to capture Ash, Golzine hires Eduardo L. Fox in order to capture him. Eduardo takes the job after witness via camera that Ash was a formidable foe, getting thrilled by the prospect. Eduardo is first seen in a gay club when Ash and Max attempt to get incriminating evidence on Golzine's sex ring from one of Golzine's associates, trying to ask Ash to have a drink but Ash refuses. Eduardo then tries to retrieve the data by attacking Max's comrade. Ash later on realized that the one who did the task was the same man he met at the gay club and later learns of his identity as a mercenary officially considered dead along his unit. Eduardo's unit soon makes its move ambushing Ash and his companions. Ash and his friend divide in three groups but Ash along with Max's group are soon captured by Eduardo after an intense gun fight. Eduardo has the hostages taken to Dr. Manorheim. While Max protests about their physical mistreatment, Eduardo reveals that international laws have no effect on them for they are declared dead on official records. Eduardo later ties Ash in a room to talk privately where the mercenary proposes a scheme to make Ash the leader of the Foundation while Eduardo provides him muscle, in order for both to become rich and powerful. Ash vehemently refuses his offer and Eduardo subsequently rapes him in an attempt to break Ash into submission. Using a piece of burn cigarette, Ash burns the ropes tying him and fights for his freedom as he is helped by his companions and manage to flee Eduardo's forces. Eduardo is later seen with Golzine and is reprimanded by the mafia don when Eduardo tries to pry too much into the business. He attempts to torture Max into revealing where the incriminating evidence is to no avail. He then watches from the above floor of the laboratory as Ash's friends are incarcerated ready to be experimented upon. When Eduardo asks if it is for the sake of Banana Fish, Golzine orders him to be silent and to not meddle anymore or else he will be fired. He orders Eduardo to protect the institute as Golzine returns home. When the incriminating evidence is streamed on the media (posted online in the anime), the revelation of the sex ring scandal soon becomes viral. Golzine, shocked that Ash would abandon his companions prepares to leave his home in order to deal with the incident, but is ambushed by Ash and taken captive to the institute where Ash attempts to exchange Golzine for his friends. Eduardo appears and shockingly guns Golzine down, effectively betraying him as he reveals his intentions to take over the foundation by making Ash as its president. He then beats Ash and doses him tying him to the helicopter while Eduardo has his men prepare bombs to destroy the facility as they take Manorheim and the data of Banana Fish with them. Ash's friends aided by Blanca break into the facility and engage with Eduardo's men. Ash despite being drugged, manages to free himself and escape. When Eduardo tries to use facility to his advantage comes to learn that he has been locked out of the system and realizes that Golzine, still alive is behind it. Eduardo goes with his men to try to capture Ash while securing the support of one of his men. Eduardo spots Ash holding Manorheim and the briefcase with Banana Fish data at gunpoint and decides to go after him while having his some of his men deal with Sing and Blanca as they appear. Eduardo orders his men placing the bombs to support him and tries to surround Ash. As Manorheim calls for help, Eduardo executes him and has support from a war helicopter to bombard Ash with bullets forcing him into a corner. Blanca and Sing manage to deal with Eduardo's men and Blanca using Sing as support for his rifle, snipes the helicopter's pilot, killing him. Eduardo then enters into direct conflict with Ash as the two engage in a gunfight. Sing manages to distract Eduardo's men while Blanca snipes them, effectively reducing the combat into a duel between Ash and Eduardo. Ash ambushes Eduardo with a metal pipe disarming Eduardo, who quickly evades his blows and arms himself with another metal pipe. Eduardo notices that Ash is injured from a gunshot and gloats. Eduardo ask Ash if he remembers "the fun they had" referring to the earlier rape. He elaborates that Ash fears him and that he should fear him for even if he tries to act tough, his body still remembers the traumatic experience and bows to make Ash submit to him, as Ash refutes his claims. The two exchange blows while Eduardo expresses his certainty that Ash will not defeat him. Eduardo manages to pin Ash down holding him with the metal pipe on his neck, declaring that Ash will forever be nothing more but a prostitute. One of Eduardo's men with the remaining of his strength detonates the bombs which shake the building and allow Ash to free himself from Eduardo while trying him on his face. Eduardo chases after Ash and pins him down by stabbing his knife on Ash's shoulder but Ash finds an electric hand drill and uses him to stab Eduardo in the gut. Although Eduardo tries to stab even further, the drill debilitates him allowing Ash to free himself and taking Eduardo for dead. When Ash tries to save Sing from falling Eduardo appears, still alive and holding Ash at gunpoint demanding he lets Sing die in exchange for his life. In a ironic twist of fate, Eduardo is soon after executed by none other than Golzine himself as he's gunned down by the mafia don who himself commits suicide by falling from the building. Golzine and Eduardo's squad deaths arguably spark the end of the Foundation. References Category:Synopsis